


The Last Item

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Rinko only needs one more item to craft a very rare item in NFO. Of all the possible people Rinko could ask for help, she asks Yukina for a very specific reason.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	The Last Item

**Author's Note:**

> V — Neo Fantasy Online
> 
> Kudos to Twitter user @greyscal_e for this idea! Fantasy isn't really my genre, though... I tried my best!

Rinko smiles to herself, today's the day she'll work her hardest in NFO and get that rare item she's been grinding for. There's no band practice in Roselia and she has no homework, so there's literally nothing that can stop her.

But for this, she'll need a certain someone's help. And surprisingly, said someone isn't her best friend Ako.

But what if she was busy? This person never spends her time on something like NFO... Nonetheless, Rinko still tries to message her.

_**You:**_ _Yukina-san..._

 _**Yukina-san:** _ _Rinko? What's up?_

 _ **You:**_ _Are you busy?_ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

 _**Yukina-san:** _ _How did you do that emoticon?_

_**Yukina-san:** I mean... I'm not particularly busy. Why?_

**_You:_ ** _Can you play NFO with me? Ako-chan is_

 ** _You:_** _Busy_ (∩︵∩)

 _ **You:**_ _I need help with a quest in NFO_ (｡•́︿•̀｡)

_**Yukina-san:** But why would you ask me? Why not Lisa or Sayo?_

**_You:_** _...No reason!_ ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) _And besides, it's practice for you_

 _**Yukina-san:**..._ _Alright? I'll log in within a few minutes._

 **_You:_ ** _Okay._ _Meet me in Departure Village_ ( =•ω•= )

Few minutes, Yukina says, but it took her almost an hour. Not that Rinko minds, though. She understands that Yukina's still struggling with NFO.

"H-Hello? Yukina-san... can you hear me?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, so... All you have to do is follow me and help me... because I need someone with me... is that okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Rinko and Yukina's game avatars make their way towards a dungeon. It's a dungeon with different colors of crystals all over the place. The missing item Rinko needs is at the bottom most of this dungeon.

The first hour of the game has been fine, surprisingly Yukina's helping Rinko defeat mobs just the way Rinko wants it. 

Mayhaps this'll be faster than Rinko expected...

Until Rinko realizes there's something wrong. Yukina's character is no longer nearby hers. Did she get lost again? Yukina isn't saying anything on voice chat, either.

"Yukina-san...?"

But there's no response.

**_RinRin:_** ((((；゜Д゜))) _Yukina-san where are you?_

 **_Yukina:_ ** _c_

 ** _RinRin:_ ** ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

 **_Yukina:_ ** _cat_

 ** _RinRin:_ **_...! Okay! I'll be there_ (￣^￣)ゞ

Rinko knows exactly where Yukina is. There's a white cat in the middle of this dungeon that's just... there. It doesn't give you any buffs, neither is it an enemy. It's just vibing there. 

Fortunately, it's not far off where Rinko is; but the problem here is that Yukina can't fend off monsters on her own. She knows she has to find Yukina. Quickly.

Rinko eventually arrives at the scene, with a monster about to attack Yukina from behind. But before the monster could lay a finger on Yukina, Rinko kills it with one fireball.

"...Eep!" Yukina's rather surprised with the sound of the fireball.

"Fufufu... Come on, Yukina-san... We're almost there..."

* * *

...There it is. In the bottom most part of the dungeon, a crystal as white as snow could be found. The bright and shining Jewel of Promise she needs.

"I-I'll be right back, please stay where you are...!" Rinko says before temporarily disconnecting from voicecall.

Rinko got the thing and started crafting... It's Rinko's moment of truth. What _is_ she making, exactly? It's none other than the Ring of Promise, the item that allows you to marry another person in NFO.

Rinko's proposing to Yukina, and it isn't for the marriage buffs at all. She has genuine feelings for Yukina, and she plans to confess to her the only way she can... through NFO. She doesn't have the confidence to speak up in person; she just might run away on the spot.

She's had this planned all along. She purposely told her the others were busy so Yukina would more likely come with her.

Rinko's shaking, and she takes deep breaths... before executing the final piece of her plan.

"Okay... I'm back. Uhh... I have something important to tell you, Yukina-san..."

"What is it? You seem nervous. Are you alright?"

"...The reason why I asked you specifically to come with me... well... I... Will you marry me in NFO?"

Yukina doesn't really care about NFO, so she doesn't particularly mind. "I suppose it's alright."

"Wait... but before I do, Yukina-san... I... ᴵᴸᴵᴷᴱʸᴼᵁ..."

"You what? I can't hear you."

"I... like you. Like, _li_ _ke_ like. Romantically... There's too many things I like about you so I can't give you an exact reason... I just do."

"...Rinko..."

"...Oh. It's okay, I get it... I'm nothing like Imai-san or Hikawa-san... so you weren't expecting anything from me..."

"...No. That's not it."

"...Huh?"

"Rinko, I'm feeling strange things around you. Like. I feel unusually happy. So yes, I do like you that way too. I want to marry you. Not just in NFO, but in real life too."

"E-Eeeeeeehhhh?! I-I mean... yes!"

Rinko's heart is pounding and her hands are shaking as she proposes to Yukina's character in the game. It fels very much surreal to her. _The_ Yukina Minato liking her the same way she does? If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up at all.

"C-Click the bottom right... to accept my proposal..."

Confetti pops up all over Rinko's screen, celebrating that she and Yukina are engaged in the game. 

"Fufufu. Let's talk tomorrow, Rinko. I'll be logging off NFO now... I love you."

"I love you too..."

Yukina's character disappears from the map, signalling that she's offline. Rinko logs off as well, having the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
